


Seven One Three

by dianamolloy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianamolloy/pseuds/dianamolloy
Summary: Dean Winchester should shoot his daughter, she wasn’treallyhis kid anyway. But he just can’t do it. Instead he finally breaks his promise to John to “look after Sammy”.





	Seven One Three

**Author's Note:**

> I know what am I doing I don’t write SPN (actually I did a few fics in 2011-13) and I know my stories are all Tom Hiddleston related usually and my readers are all Tom people but: **don’t leave me**. It was 6am, I was in bed, on my phone, and this one time fandom switch demanded to be written and frankly I think it’s good.

  


It had to be a headshot, there was no other option. From his angle he couldn’t have hit the arm holding the Colt M1911 and to slide sideways meant Sam would be quicker, to fire elsewhere risked the bullet piercing and killing her anyway. That wouldn’t stop the nightmares that would follow Dean Winchester for the years to come. It didn’t seem possible there was anything horrific to dream about that he didn’t every night and hadn’t already experienced either in Hell or here on Earth. Turns out there really, _really_ was.

With a sigh of the world’s weariest man, and many times he had been, Dean walked over and sank on the motel mattress that had supported a thousand butts before his. The bed creaked, it too making its weariest noise.

So this was it. It was over. Twenty-Nine years of looking after Sammy and now not ever again.

“Sit,” he waspishly indicated for Emma to take the chair by the wall. “Kill me if you still need to but I need a minute,” he took a flask from the bedside table drawer and swallowed the amber liquid down. At this rate the shock might sober him up and he didn’t want that, he didn’t remember the last time he hadn’t been intoxicated to some amount and today really wasn’t the day to start.

“I would have done anything for that kid. I would have died for him a hundred times over. Hell if I haven’t,” Dean shook his head and licked his lips as Emma fiddled with her dagger while her father spoke not to but at her. “I can’t even bring him back. The first thing he’d do is hunt you and then he and I would be right back here.”

“I’m sorry,” Emma regretted speaking as her father’s water reflected eyes glared at her and he clenched his jaw.

Dean rubbed his face to chase the sadness away. There wouldn’t be crying, that was for people who deserved to mourn. He didn’t. “Alright get on with it.”

“Aren’t you going to try and stop me?” She didn’t get up.

“I stop you by killing you? You saw who I chose already,” Dean said matter of factly.

“They’ll kill me if I don’t,” she got to her feet and walked to him. “I have to. It’s not personal.”

“Make it personal. Make it personal if you stab me and become a monster. Make it personal if we leave here,” he wanted death for himself even more than he ever had but he didn’t want his daughter to have to choose to be evil. He’d lived this whole time for his family, he could carry on doing so.

Emma flipped the knife around so she held the blade, offering the handle to Dean.


End file.
